Accidental Kiss
by The Diamond Huntress
Summary: Mr. Saturn appeared at the wrong place, the wrong time, and crossed the wrong foot. [Ike x Samus - One shot]


**Accidental Kiss**

By _Silver Diamond Dust_

* * *

**Category: **Games - Super Smash Bros [Brawl]

**Title: **Accidental Kiss

**Author: **Silver Diamond Dust

**Summary: **Mr. Saturn appeared at the wrong place, the wrong time, and crossed the wrong foot. [Ike x Samus - One shot]

**Pairing: **Ike x Samus

**Genre: **Humour and Romance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Super Smash Bros. Brawl® by Nintendo

* * *

"You, me, Brawl, Corneria, 5 minutes. Be there."

Ike blinked at the bounty hunter.

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored."

He raised a brow.

"I don't want to."

"You have to."

"You know there's thirty-five of us, right?"

"Yeah, and I pick you."

The blue-haired mercenary sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He stated. Samus nodded her head, turning around and walked down the corridor.

_'I just know I'm gonna regret this.' _Ike inwardly told himself.

"Hey, Ike!" The swordsman turned his head around to see a long streak of blue dashing towards him. Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hey," Sonic said. "I hear you're gonna have a Brawl with Samus!"

_'Everybody already knows?' _Ike asked himself mentally. "Yeah, I am."

"Good luck, 'cos you're gonna need it! Samus is one tough cookie. I learned that the hard way." Sonic said, shuddering slightly when he said his last sentence. "Well I gotta run, see ya!"

With that said, Sonic dashed off leaving a long streak of blue and wind blowing at Ike's cape.

Ike sighed once more.

_'I know I'm gonna regret this.'_ The blunette thought as he left the corridors of the Smash Mansion.

**-X-**

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"GO!"

The crowd cheered as the Brawl had just started. Ike and Samus were not too far apart standing on the Great Fox.

Starting of in her Zero Suit, Samus sprinted towards Ike with her gun in hand. She threw three powerful kicks at the mercenary who dodged them all skilfully. Ike used his regular Aether move which caused a considerable amount of damage to Samus. The blonde bounty hunter jumped back and then charged towards the swordsman, damaging him with a powerful roundhouse kick.

_'Not too bad.' _Ike mentally said. His midnight blue eyes widened as he caught sight of an Assist Trophy. He ran towards it, picking it up and raising it above his head. The trophy disappeared, leaving a bright flash of light which revealed a girl with long dark green hair tied up in a ponytail and was holding a katana.

_'Yes, it's Lyn!' _Ike inwardly cheered.

"Let me handle this," Lyn said as she kneeled down on one knee, not facing Samus at all.

Before Samus could take a step, Lyn suddenly appeared behind her and slashed her with incredible power. The bounty hunter was sent flying through the air and beyond the boundaries.

_***BOOM!***_

Ike jabbed his sword into the ground and crossed his arms, wind blowing at his cape. The cheers of the crowd echoed around the stage as he smirked.

Samus entered the stage again on a platform. She jumped off it, doing a flip before she landed on the ground.

Her sapphire blue eyes flashed the mercenary a look that could kill. Ike inwardly gulped.

_'She sure looks angry.' _Ike inwardly commented. But before he knew it, Samus was in the air during many twists and turns until she stuck her leg out - aiming for Ike's face.

The swordsman barely dodged it, doing a somersault just in time. Ike decided to use his eruption attack, but it was dodged.

He then used quick draw, which caught off guard. And at that moment, the mercenary sprinted full speed at her, his grip on Ragnell, his sword, tightening.

_***POOF!***_

A puff of smoke suddenly appeared, soon drifting away. A Mr. Saturn appeared in front of Samus. Ike's eyes widened as the Mr. Saturn started walking slowly his way.

The mercenary's tripped over the Mr. Saturn. Everything then seemed to go in slow motion.

Samus's eyes widened as Ike began to fall down towards her. But before she had any time to react, Ike's lips were already pressed against hers.

.

.

.

The crowd gasped in awe at what they had just witnessed.

"Holy Palutena!" Pit exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"NO!" Captain Falcon cried as he fell on his knees. "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME!"

.

.

.

The kiss lasted for another ten seconds until they parted. The bounty hunter's face was flushed crimson, so was Ike's.

There were a few minutes of silence.

Ike smiled.

"Your lips taste like strawberries."

* * *

**Silver's Special Corner: **Well, here it is! My first Ike x Samus fic. I hoped you liked it. I just finished (I'm at school). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think, ne? :)

**-X-**

"Is that all?"

_- Zero Suit Samus_

**-X-**

I hoped you enjoyed it. Read and review please.

_**- Silver Diamond Dust**_


End file.
